


Fake Date

by Zoe13



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:36:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe13/pseuds/Zoe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convinced that Ashton and Calum are secretly together, Michael and Luke follow them on all of their dates to try and confirm their suspicions. What ensues is Michael and Luke going on every cliche date before they've even admitted their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Date

"This place is fancier than usual," Luke said to Michael as they sat at the table. Michael shifted uncomfortably as their waiter left.

"I don't like places like this," he complained. "They're too stiff."

"Can you see them from here?" Luke whispered. Michael picked up his menu and frowned at it. 

"No. Wait, I think that's them. Yeah." He looked over a few people's heads and spotted Calum and Ashton as they were sitting down at a table. 

Luke tried to turn around and look subtly. He failed to be subtle but Calum and Ashton fortunately didn't see him. 

"Keep your hat on!" Michael hissed. They'll recognize the back of your head!"

Luke dropped his hands and pouted. "I hate hats like this," he whined, glaring up at his fedora. "They're really uncomfortable. Why can't you be the one here with the hat?"

"We've been over this," Michael sighed. "My hair is _green_. They'd recognize me even in the hat. I need to keep my menu in front of my face."

"They're gonna take your menu," Luke pointed out. 

"...Damn. Why didn't you mention that before, genius?"

"It was your plan. _You_ should have thought of that."

"I'll just ask to keep it," Michael said. "They already think we're weird. Might as well not disappoint them."

"Now what are they doing?" Luke asked. He'd pulled out a pen and a pad of paper. "I think we can put this down as a definite date judging by the setting."

"Yup. I wish we could hear them." Michael peered around his menu, squinting to see his bandmates. "They're leaning in and talking," he reported. Luke wrote it down. 

"How close?"

"A foot or so. Not terribly but getting closer. I wonder why they're whispering."

Luke started to turn.

"Stop! They're looking this way!" Michael hissed, ducking behind his menu. Luke perused his menu diligently for a few seconds. 

"All clear?" He asked. Michael glanced over.

"All clear," he sighed with relief. "What number date is this?"

"Eleven?" Luke flipped through his pad. "Yup, eleven. At least of the ones we're sure about. That time at Target was a little unclear."

"That counts."

"It's Target! That's not romantic!" Luke said a little loudly. Michael shushed him. 

"They bought pretzels. That was a date."

"I'm not putting it down," Luke sniffed, flipping back to his page. Michael rolled his eyes as glanced over at Calum and Ashton again. 

"Luke!" He hissed. "They're holding hands!"

"What?" Luke asked excitedly. His head swiveled around and they both stared over at the other table.

"Excuse me," came a voice. They both turned around guiltily. "Can I take your order?"

Luke blushed with embarrassment and Michael laughed. 

"Um, I'll take the salmon," Luke said, saying the first thing he saw on his menu. 

"Do you have any pizza?" Michael asked. The waiter looked amused. 

"No, I'm very sorry. We have some nice breads, though."

"No, it's fine," Michael said, brushing it off. "I'll have the steak, medium."

"What sides would you like?" the waiter asked them both. 

"Mashed potatoes," they said in sync. He raised an eyebrow and Luke giggled awkwardly. 

"Drinks?" He asked. 

"Water," they said in sync again, impatient to get rid of him. He eyed them oddly and wrote it down. 

"I'll just take your menus, then," he said, reaching for Michael's.

"I'd actually like to keep mine," Michael said. "In case we want dessert or something." 

With his eyebrow still raised, the waiter took Luke's menu and left. They both sighed with relief and then turned back to Ashton and Calum.

"They're ridiculously adorable together," Luke said, scribbling down some notes on his paper. "What?" 

Michael was grinning at him. "You're such a girl."

Luke flushed. "Emotions aren't girly, Michael. Besides, is 'girly' supposed to be an insult?"

"No," Michael laughed. "It's cute."

"Oh." Luke flushed darker and bent studiously over his paper. Michael stared over at Ashton and Calum and hid his own flushed face behind the menu. 

"They are cute, I suppose," he admitted. "They get really calm on their dates and just talk quietly, like normal people. It's weird."

"It's sweet. It _is_ a bit like seeing two different people, though," Luke said. He didn't look up and he missed the fond look on Michael's face. Michael shook his head when he heard him, though, trying to drop the smile. It didn't work.

They sat in comfortable silence for what seemed like ages before their food came. Michael forgot to hold his menu up as he ate and Luke ended up ditching the hat because it was too big and he had trouble seeing under it. Once they started talking they couldn't stop, and they didn't notice when Ashton and Calum finished eating and left. Neither commented on it when they finally left.

_______

"It's my turn!" Luke hissed, elbowing Michael. "Hand them over."

Michael, who was clutching a pair of binoculars, giggled and pushed Luke away. 

"They're petting the elephant!"

"That not fair, Michael!" Luke pouted. Michael rolled his eyes. 

"Fine." He handed over the binoculars. Luke set them against his face and watched intently. 

"This so fits the stalking category," he said.

Michael shrugged. "We never said we weren't stalking them." 

"True."

Michael pulled out his phone and zoomed his camera in on Ashton and Calum who had moved a bit closer and were looking at the lions. Michael and Luke were hiding behind the monkey exhibit. 

"Get some pictures," Luke said, leaning over to look at the phone screen. His hand holding the binoculars dropped to his side and Michael scooted over until their shoulders and hips were pressed together. 

"They're such a cliche," Michael snorted, as Ashton took Calum's hand and dragged him excitedly over to another exhibit. 

Luke elbowed him and scowled but there was no fire behind it. 

"The aquarium!" Luke exclaimed suddenly. 

"Aw, shit," Michael said. 

"Please, please, _please_?" Luke pleaded. 

"No. We'll lose them."

"We've been watching them already. And we can always catch up to them later. We have to see the penguins, Michael. Think of the penguins."

"You're a penguin," Michael said half-heartedly, but he couldn't resist Luke's puppy dog eyes. "Fine."

Luke grabbed his hand and yanked him toward the aquarium without warning and Michael began to wonder how Calum hadn't gotten whiplash.  

"I wonder if they'll have several kinds," Luke chattered excitedly. 

Michael felt less reluctant when he saw Luke's face as he pressed his hands against the glass and watched the penguins. Luke may have been in awe of the animals, but Michael was in awe of him. 

_______

"I want ice cream too," Luke said. 

"You have to write all this down!" Michael insisted, pulling down his sunglasses to stare at Luke. 

Luke crossed his arms and pouted. "Calum's nicer to Ashton than you are to me."

"They're dating," Michael rolled his eyes. 

"We have no evidence of that," Luke huffed. 

"Just because we haven't seen them making out doesn't mean they're not together," Michael told him. 

Luke shrugged and scribbled furiously on his pad. 

Finally Michael sighed. "Stay here and take notes. I'll go get us icecream." 

Luke beamed. "Thanks Michael, you're my favorite."

"You only say that when I buy you stuff," Michael grouched, but he felt flattered. Luke was writing even faster as he left. 

"Seriously, you're the best," Luke said when Michael came back and handed him an icecream cone.

"Eat it fast," Michael told him, setting to work on his own. "It's too hot and it'll melt quickly."

Under two minutes later, Luke had dropped the scoop off of his cone and onto the sidewalk. 

"Shit," he said, pouting down at the sticky puddle. Sighing, Michael handed his to Luke. 

"Here," he said. "I mainly got icecream cause of you anyway."

"We can share," Luke said. He licked it and then held it out to Michael. Again, Michael couldn't say no. He took a lick and handed it back.

"That's...different," he said. 

Luke giggled and took another taste. "Your face is ridiculous," he said as Michael took a lick. 

"My face or the one I'm making?" Michael asked. 

Luke stuck his tongue out at him and Michael smashed the cone on it.

_______

"Ow! Sit down!" Michael hissed at Luke.

"I'm sorry I've got nice long legs and yours are short and stubby," Luke said defensively, plopping into the seat by Michael and pulling down the arm rest. 

"My legs are fabulous," Michael hissed. 

"Whatever you say," Luke said, glad that the dark theater hid the flush on his face as he silently agreed with Michael. "What movie are we even watching?" 

"I have no idea," Michael said. "Where are Calum and Ashton?" 

"Two rows ahead, four seats to the right."

"Which one do you think will do the ol' stretch and wrap your arm around them trick?" Michael asked. 

"Ashton," Luke said.

"Really? I was thinking definitely Calum."

"No, I have to be right!" Luke insisted.

"Well you're not," Michael said. 

"It's on," Luke said, throwing a kernel of popcorn at Michael. 

"Excuse you!" Michael threw more popcorn at Luke. 

They got kicked out before they could see Ashton and Calum bump arms as they tried to stretch and wrap their arms around each other at the same time. 

They walked around and looked at the stars instead.

_______

Michael was beginning to wonder if Luke was doing it on purpose when he found himself following him through the carnival. Luke was clutching a purple unicorn that Michael had had to win for him and an elephant's ear he'd bought for him. Michael was pulling at his cotton candy thoughtfully. He hoped it was because Luke wanted to spend time with him. 

"They're getting on the ferris wheel!" Luke said excitedly. He grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him over to it before he could protest. Before he knew what was happening they were sitting in a carriage four away from Ashton and Calum. 

It was a slow ascent at first while the other carriages were loaded, and Luke scooted closer, curling a bit into Michael's side.

"Thank you for the unicorn," he said. "I'm gonna name it Gordon." 

"Oh my god," Michael wanted to face palm. "That's a terrible name."

"It's your middle name you dolt."

"Trust me, I know," Michael groaned. 

"Well I think it's cute," Luke said, holding the stuffed animal with the hand that wasn't pressed against Michael's arm. 

When they reached the top Michael had to admit that the view was breathtaking. He looked out at the thousands of little lights from the various tents and rides and even some fireworks far off to the left. 

It took him a few moments to notice that Luke's gaze was on him and not the scenery.

"What?" He asked him, unable to stop smiling. 

"Nothing." Luke ducked his head and turned to look down at the people walking by. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah," Michael breathed, feeling like a cliche but not caring as he watched Luke's face. 

It felt like an eternity before they got off. They almost bumped into Calum and Ashton a little ways off but the two didn't notice. They were too busy kissing.

"I knew it!" Luke cheered.

"What?" Calum asked, pulling back to stare at Luke and Michael. Ashton laughed. "Knew what?"

"That you two are dating."

"Of course you know, you dolt," Calum said. "You've seen like every date we've been on. How was your date?"

"Our- _what_?" Michael spluttered. "We didn't know if you were together! We were following you sound to find out."

"Then _you're_ not together?" Ashton asked incredulously. 

"We saw you and thought you were trying to hide because you don't want us to know you were together!" Calum told them. 

"Why would you think that?" Luke giggled nervously. 

"You guys didn't notice like, anything going on around you. And you held hands at the zoo and got ice cream," Calum explained. 

"So did you," Luke said, shifting nervously on his feet. 

"But we're actually together," Ashton said. "Go sort your shit out." He laughed and dragged Calum off to another ride. 

Luke turned to Michael with his mouth open comically wide. "They're ridiculous!" He said.

"Do you really think that?" Michael asked. Luke deflated a bit, sighing. 

"No."

"Good," Michael said. "Because I like you an awful lot and was wondering if we could call this a date."

Luke grinned widely at him and Michael felt even happier at Luke's obvious happiness. 

"I have a confession to make," Luke said. He pulled out his writing pad and handed it to Michael. Confused but intrigued, Michael flipped through the pages. Luke had written down a large portion of their conversations while following Calum and Ashton and had circled and underlined all of the compliments Michael had given him and written down all the nice things he'd done.

"What's this for?" Michael asked him.

"I was trying to decide if you liked me back or not," Luke said, taking the pad back. "It's embarrassing I shouldn't have shown you." 

"No, no I think it's adorable," Michael said quickly. Luke beamed at him.

"Shall we continue our date, then?"  he asked. 

"Come on, then," Michael laughed, taking Luke's hand and leaning in to kiss him.

It was better than he'd thought. 


End file.
